


I'm Home

by DestinedAtMidnight



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedAtMidnight/pseuds/DestinedAtMidnight
Summary: Sid has had a rough few days but his princess is there to cuddle and comfort him





	I'm Home

The door closed behind him with a bit more force than necessary. The silence that followed made him breath out a sigh in relief, _good, she didn’t hear._

It had been rough these past few days, and Sid could feel the backlog of information dealing and under-the-table offerings getting to him both physically and emotionally.

The constant threat of someone wanting to harm his wife didn’t help the situation either.

It had been a while since the continuous and dangerous events targeted against the princess of Wysteria had started, but with each passing day the risk of her actually experiencing something fatal was becoming all the more real. In order to protect her and her chosen consort - now husband, Giles had them sent off to a small villa, in order to analyse the situation.

Of course, Sid was never one to sit back and stay quiet, so he was constantly running back and forth, to and fro, trying to find the answers that they were looking for. He was lucky his name hadn’t been made public yet, he was still able to deal information without getting called out as the prince.

Taking off his shoes and coat, he announced, “I’m home,” into the house, knowing his beloved would reply.

“Heya, Sid!” She called back, her sweet voice easing his aches. “I just finished making dinner, you want some?”

“Nah, I’m not hungry, sorry.” There must have been something wrong with his voice because she immediately stepped out of the light of the kitchen, a small v creased between her brows.

Stepping up to him, she placed her hands on his arms, “Sid? Did something happen? Are you okay?” Her concern was clear and it set off a pang in his heart. _Ahhh, damn, this isn’t what I wanted._

Giving her the best smile he could manage, he shook his head. “Nah, you worry too much, I’m fine. It’s just been a long day, that’s all.”

With a stern look, she pulled him over to sit on the nearby sofa, wrapping her hands around his. “You know that part of you that’s really honest, almost to the point of brutality?” She joked, casting a wry smile, “now would be a great time to wield it and tell me what’s going on, just saying.”

“Shucks, babe,” he leaned forward and dropped his head on her shoulder none-too-gently. Letting out a soft laugh, she wrapped her arms around his head, rocking them gently side to side.

“There’s been some progress,” he began, speaking into her sleeve , “but not too much. It’s frustrating, and I worry about you.”

“We’ve been married a month and you’re already done?” She laughed when he tutted, pulling away to give her a displeased stare. “I’m joking, come here. Lie down for a bit.” Pulling his head towards her lap, Sid shifted and lay on the sofa, head propped up on her thighs. Running her hands through his silky hair, the bluenette let out a soft moan at the sensation of her nails light scratching against his scalp.

“You’re not the only one that’s worried, you know,” her voice was soft as she spoke. “You go out pretty much everyday, I know you want to find out who’s doing this and I do too, but Giles’ll be angry is he finds out-”

“Yanno I don’t care what he says, he can’t expect me to just sit here…”

“- I know that, but nothing bad will happen if you just take a break, even for one day. Why don’t you try? Going out and trying to get information all the time is only going to arouse suspicion. I’m not an expert like you but even I know that much.” The princess gazed down at him with beseeching eyes, willing him to listen.

“Besides, we just had our wedding… nothing will happen if you let Giles do his job alone. Can’t you take a rest, maybe spend tomorrow with me?” She stared, coyly, “it get’s lonely being here all day by myself, it doesn’t really feel like we’re married…”

Sid tried to calm his heartbeat as she pouted down at him. She had a point. He’d barely spent any time with her and despite how understanding she was, she was right. He couldn’t keep this up forever.

Turning and pressing his face against her stomach, he let out a long breath, making her giggle and squirm. He looped his arms around her waist, pulling away briefly to look up at her. “Yeah, you’re right. Besides, I’ve missed this, missed you.” Sid took in a deep breath of her scent, calming him down, easing his mind, “I do love ya, don’t you forget it. I’ll call it a quits for a couple of days, let’s see how it goes, ‘kay?”

And with that, he refused to meet her gaze no matter how much she begged him to look at her after what he had said. Sid kept his face pressed firmly against her midriff, arms wound tightly around her. Taking the opportunity to enjoy her company and let himself be greedy for once. Showing this side of himself every so often wasn’t so bad, especially if it meant it would keep her happy like this.

**Author's Note:**

> It can be a bit difficult to write 'tough' characters in a cuddly way, but I did my best keep Sid 'canon'~ Please feel free to let me know what you thought!
> 
> _ Widzz
> 
> (I do not owe these characters, they belong to Cybird. This is for entertainment purposes only)


End file.
